Bonds between gods
by RuruDaPanda
Summary: The bonds of gods from different mythologies are weakening, in order to stop it from becoming worse, Yui, a representative of humanity will be teaching new students what a bond between human is and like last time, what a human heart is. Destined to stop a tragedy from happening again, Yui returns to the school together with the gods. -Continued/Full summary inside- [SLOW UPDATES]
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

The bonds of gods from different mythologies are weakening, in order to stop it from becoming worse, Kusanagi Yui, a representative of humanity will be teaching new students what a bond between human is and like last time, what a human heart is. Once again destined to stop a tragedy from happening, Yui returns to the school she was called from last time by the mysterious sword, the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, together with the gods she have spent one year teaching. But much to everyone's surprise, it wasn't really gods that Zeus was going to make Yui teach... But rather goddesses. Eight goddesses? Sure, Yui was able to handle the nine ones from before, but these are Girls. One thing about girls? They're complicated. Read this fanfiction, and see how Yui and the other gods handle the situation. Will the bonds continue to weaken? Or will new special kinds of bonds formed?

 **Kusanagi Yui**

Yui sighed as she swept outside the shed where she found the mysterious sword that transported her to a school of gods. Her brown eyes scanned the area.

It's been five months now. The gods were visiting her every once in a while when they were off-duty. At first, she thought she would never get to see them again, but alas, one day, they all appeared.

They explained the situation about not being able to come as soon as possible. It was because of missing their duties for one year and having to force Zeus to let them reunite, afterall, they were from different realms. All it actually took for them to persuade Zeus is by explaining that getting to the human's world will make them understand humans much better.

It saddened her that not everybody could always be around with her. Especially a certain blond idiot named Apollon. Yui's face turned red at the thought she just had. What was she thinking? Apollon was just a friend of hers, right? Wrong. Ever since the day after the incident with Balder happened, Yui realized she actually had taken a liking to Apollon.

Yui shook her head at the thought of the blond and continued sweeping, not knowing that something new was in store for her.

As she sweep near the entrance door of the shed that was slightly opened, she noticed something. It was like deja vu all over again. A box in the shed was glowing a faint color of blue, but as she got closer, it began glowing even more.

Her eyes widened. It wasn't just like deja vu. It is deja vu. She slowly opened the box, and there she saw it, the same mysterious sword that brought her to the school Zeus created. Unconciously, she touched the sword. And it happened again. She was transported to another place.

But it wasn't just any other place...


	2. Chapter 1 - Back Again

Yui opened her eyes, seeing the very same place where she met the gods, the school that Zeus created. Was she dreaming? She thought, looking around as she pinched herself, "Ouch!" She gasped and shook her head, no she wasn't dreaming. So, was she back in time? No, that's impossible, right? She stood up and dusted herself.

There were a lot of questions that Yui wants to be answered. She was already feeling a headache coming just from thinking of reasons why she could've been summoned and been brought back here. Could it be that the gods' problem weren't fully resolved? No, that's not it.

She began walking around the school, smiling to herself as she remembered the happy moments she shared with the gods while passing and stopping by in each room where she had wonderful memories with the gods.

But then, she caught sight of someone who was standing in a classroom she stopped by. Yui didn't know this person, which was one thing she was sure of, so she took a closer look at the person who had her back turned towards her. But, to her surprise, the person faced her all of a sudden as she got closer, making her jump.

"Who are you and what do you want?! Huh?!" The girl shouted at her while pointing a finger. Now, that was rude. Really rude, who would point angrily at a stranger who just happened to pass by anyway?

Observing her, Yui notice that the girl had short blonde wavy hair that ended up to her shoulders and a pair of purple eyes that told her to back off. What Yui noticed the most was that the girl was wearing the same uniform she wore from the time she was attending school with the gods. Not only that, but she noticed that the girl was as tall as her with the same figure.

Yui then spoke up in order to answer the girl's question, "My name is Kusanagi Yui. And I just came here because-" before she could continue any further, the other female stomped off, not even telling Yui her name. Indeed, she was rude.

Sighing, Yui also left the room, and continued to walk around the school; looking back at the memories she had with the gods, it seemed like a long time ago but in reality, only five months has passed since then.

She stopped walking and looked at a window nearby and saw the tree where she met Loki outside, she smiled, remembering the mischievous god.

As she was standing and looking out a window, she heard voices and sounds of footsteps, looking at her side, she saw two girls who just stopped talking and walking as soon as they noticed her presence. They're clothing was also the same uniform she had although there seems to be a few alterations to fit them more.

"Oh, hello there. Are you sent here too?" One of the girls asked. This girl was just about the same height as her, maybe a few centimeters taller, and had straight pink hair and olive green eyes, it was also noticable that she had a loving smile that was somewhat faked.

Yui was about to answer the girl's question until the other girl chimed in. "Venus, she looks so cute~ she would look cuter if she has a crown of flowers~" this girl was noticably shorter than her by a few inches, and had a pair of chocolate brown eyes and hair of the same color of her eyes that was tied in a ponytail as Yui have observed.

"So, what's your name?" The girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail asked while putting a crown made out of flowers from who knows where on top of Yui's head.

"My name is Kusanagi Yui. May I know yours?" Yui introduced herself politely to the two girls in front of her.

"Ohhhh~ What a nice name! Well, my name's Flora, and this one next to me who has weird pink hair is Venus!" The girl now known as Flora said as she clapped her hands and smiled at her, Venus on the other hand just bowed her head courteously when Flora introduced her.

"Uh, Yui, sorry for asking you this because we've just met, but by any chance, have you seen a girl with short blond wavy hair and another girl who looks exactly like Flora?" Venus asked gesturing to Flora when she mentioned the girl's name, still smiling sweetly at her. And then Yui remembered the first girl she encountered.

The rude blonde woman who pointed a finger to her. Recalling this, Yui thinks that the description matched perfectly although she really don't know the other details but it's not everyday you see a real blonde person in Japan, then again, this isn't Japan.

"I saw a girl with short blond wavy hair, Venus-san, but I haven't seen anyone who looks exactly like Flora..." Yui replied. "Oh... So you didn't see Fauna..." Flora mumbled, looking quite troubled over the fact that Yui wasn't able to meet the other girl they were looking for.

"Oh, thank you, Yui, we'll be off now, see you some time!" Venus smiled to her and grabbed Flora and left off, both girls waving at her and her waving back at them. Yui smiled to herself, she now made new friends and hopefully will make more.

As Yui continued walking around the school, she stopped, seeing another pair of girls in the garden. Observing the two girls, Yui noticed that only the other girl among the two was talking, not just that but the talking girl had a worried expression on her face while the other girl just stood there with a seemingly cold and emotionless stare.

"Maku, this is horrible! We lost Xihe! Xihe, out of all people! You know how much trouble she makes! We need to find her, Maku!" The girl with a worried expression said with a panicked voice.

She had ocean-blue eyes with matching blue hair that was neatly combed. Aside from her uniform, she was also wearing a blue and white striped scarf.

From faraway, Yui could tell that the girl was shorter than her by at least an five inches or less.

"I don't care." The girl who was called Maku bluntly stated, making her stare at her in disbelief.

Unlike any other girl Yui met, the one named Maku actually small and petite, and looked liked a doll. Yui also took note that the girl wasn't blessed in some certain area. Observing her, she noticed that the girl wears her raven hair in Chinese-bun style that was on either side of her head and had charcoal-colored eyes.

Looking at the girl's attire, Yui noticed that the girl didn't wear her blazer with the uniform. Upon looking at it, she met the girl's cold stare, making her shiver.

"Oi, Maku, listen to me for once!" Her friend yelled at her but she didn't even bothered looking at her.

"Who are you, stalker?" The girl named Maku spat out bluntly with a monotone voice, much to Yui's surprise.

At this, her friend turned her head over to Yui with a surprised face and grabbed the other girl's hand and hid her behind her.

"Maku, stay behind me, it's safer this way." The girl who hid Maku loudly whispered, loud enough that Yui can hear her from where she was standing.

"What do you want from us? If you want money, we don't have any! I also don't have any sacrifices or talismans if you're looking for one!" The girl shouted when she turned her gaze towards Yui.

Yui froze there, seriously, does this person think she's a thief or something?

"A-Ano, it's not like that... I'm Kusanagi Yui, I studied here once." Yui explained. The girl's once tensed body now relaxed.

"O-Oh, am sorry. My name is Yinglong, but please call me Yin, my name sounds more like of a male's just so you know..." The girl now named Yin explained while scratching the back of her head, her cheeks turning red in what seems to be embarassment.

"Oh, and this is Maku by the way." Yin said while pulling Maku out from behind her. Maku just simply glared at her.

"So... You're Kusanagi Yui, right? Well, what are you doing here wearing a crown of flowers?" Yin asked, pointing at Yui's head.

Yui then slowly removed the said item, remembering that Flora gave her it during their first meeting. She had to admit, the flowers were pretty though she didn't know where it came from.

"Fairy-san!" A voice shouted, interrupting her thoughts. Just by hearing that nickname of hers, Yui knew right away who it was. Apollon.

Once again, Yin hid Maku behind her. It was like she was hiding her from constant danger. Like what an older sister would do so if she had a younger sibling.

"Apollon-san!" Yui's face lit up as she smiled while waving at the said male.

"You know him, Kusanagi?" Yin asked, a bit startled. "Oh, yes. He's Apollon, god of the sun from the Greek Mythology." Yui introduced Apollon to Yin and Maku while Apollon smiled and waves at them.

"Koneko-chan~" Loki's voice came in, making Yin hide Maku more behind her back.

"Hades, Dionysus, Takeru, Tsukito, Balder, Loki, Thor, everyone!" Yui called at each of the gods who arrived just in a matter of seconds after Apollon.

But after having to be able to get together once again, Zeus' voice was heard calling Yui's name, making Yui drop the crown of flowers Flora gave her, their surroundings flashed white, and when she opened her eyes, they were in a different room...


	3. Chapter 2 - Startled and Surprised

_Previously:_  
 _Yui was sent back into the school Zeus created. While wandering around the school, she encountered a couple of girls, an unnamed one who was rude, Venus who was kind and smiles sweetly, Flora who gave her a flower crown, Yin and Maku whom she encountered in the garden. While talking with Yin, Apollon and the others arrived but when they were gwtting to the good part, everything flashed white and they were transported somewhere.._

"Wh-Where are we?" Apollon asked, still shocked from what just happened. "It appears that we were transported here." Tsukito stated. "Why the heck does this thing keeps on happening to us?!" Takeru angrily said. "Who knows? Fate, maybe?" Loki smiled mischievously.

"I'm sorry, if only I wasn't here..." Hades said, looking down to his feet. "Hades-san, please, it's not your fault." Yui told him reassuringly.

Yui looked around the room, there, she saw the other godesses. There was Venus who was smiling sweetly at her, Flora who was waving at her happily with another person who exactly looks like her, a twin perhaps, to which she assumes is Fauna since they did mention a person who looks exactly like her and is named Fauna.

Then there were the last two girls she met, Yin and Maku who were with another girl who had golden hair braided neatly, and a pair of shimmering blue eyes.

"Ah, so everyone's here, good." Yui looked up to see Zeus who was speaking and had a smile plastered to his face, which wasn't a good sign.

"What the hell are you doing, you old fart!" Yui heard a woman's voice exclaimed, and as she turned her head to see who the speaker was, her eyes widened in surprise, it was the first female she bumped into! Only this time, the woman's purple eyes were with hatred and anger. She wasn't able to notice her since she was behind them but the woman walked forward, pushing Tsukito and Balder (who tripped and fell) out of the way.

Yui was about to say something but Apollon grabbed her shoulder. After all, it was how the other gods felt when they were first sent in the school; confused and angry. Not being able to do anything, Yui understandingly nodded to Apollon, a light shade of pink dusting her face which Takeru noticed and he huffed. The other gods also noticed but didn't seem to mind as a scene played right in front of them.

Another female spoke, "Diana, don't you have any manners at all? This is the sole reason why Jupiter sent you." The voice sounded strict. Looking at the speaker, Yui noticed that this woman seems to be 'matured', she had gray straight hair that was neatly combed and ended up near her waist and eyes that were of the same color as her hair that was intimidating.

Unlike the other females, this woman doesn't wear the uniform instead wears somewhat an office suit that seemingly had the same design of the uniform, making her look professional and superior from the others.

"Tch, Minerva, stop butting into people's business." Diana hissed at the gray-haired woman, much to the other woman's dismay.

"You should know your place, Diana. Learn manners. Do you want the other gods here from other mythologies have a bad impression of you?" Minerva smirked while gesturing her hand towards Yui and the other gods/goddesses that were in the room.

"And why the hell would I care?! I don't know them so I don't care!" Diana shouted at Minerva who seriously had a dark aura around her.

"As if you care for anyone, Diana." Venus, much to Yui's surprise butted in. "What did you say, you b*tch?!" Diana pointed her finger at Venus who was just standing there, smiling sweetly. "I never knew you wear deaf, Di-a-na." Venus teased. "Why you..." Diana began walking towards the pink-haired girl, raising her fist in the air; ready yo punch.

To her rage, Diana was stopped by Minerva who was now holding her arm that she was raising. "Let me go!" Diana hissed at her.

"Letting you go will only result in chaos." Minerva glared at her; if looks can kill, Diana would have been dead already. "Wanna go for it?!" Diana shouted, challenging Minerva into a fist fight of some sort. Minerva was about to say something when...

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" Zeus' voice boomed throughout the whole room, making Diana and Venus zip their mouth. Then the double doors in the room opened, revealing a certain white-haired man, the Egyptian god, Thoth.

He just walked across the room and leaned on the wall, arms crossed while one of his legs was bended. Knowing that he caught the attention of the people in the room, he gave them a cold, intimidating glare, and Zeus continued, sighing.

"Kusanagi Yui, as you can see, you are back here in this school with the other gods, namely Apollon, Hades, Dionysus, Tsukito, Takeru, Balder, Loki and Thor. This school isn't actually the original one you and the gods attended last time, this is a duplicate of that place since the original one was destroyed from last time's _incident._ "

Loki didn't seem too happy when Zeus mentioned the word incident but he just continued to listen anyway.

"Then why are we here? We, goddesses?" Venus asked, her face very serious right now.

"Venus, goddess of love. Diana, goddess of hunting. Flora, goddess of flowers. Fauna, goddess of animals. Goddesses of the Roman Mythology. Xihe, goddess of sun. Maku, goddess of longevity. Yinlong, goddess of rain. Goddesses of the Chinese Mythology. Gods of the Greek Mythology, Norse Mythology, Japanese Mythology, and Kusanagi Yui. Why are you all here, you ask?" Zeus said, calling the names of the goddesses and to which mythology they came from.

"Simple, actually, the bonds of gods of different mythologies are weakening. And when the bonds weaken, it could lead to chaos and destruction, disturbing the balance of all, destroying everything that exists. A bond of a god and a human are important but a bond between fellow gods is just as important. Specifically, all the new gods here or rather, goddesses are a huge problem in their realms, thus making you all end up here. Kusanagi Yui, since what you did last time was a success, you were once chosen again to teach the gods. But this time, you won't just be teaching them what a human heart is, you will be teaching them what a bond is. A bond of friendship, a bond between gods..." Zeus told them.

"But, what are _we_ doing here?" Takeru asked Zeus. "That, is for you to find out." Zeus said, smiling yet again. _Another bad sign_ , Yui thought, sighing inside.

"What the heck is Minerva doing here? And who's that strict looking old guy there?!" Diana rudely pointed out at the Minerva and Thoth.

Minerva's eyes twitched as Diana pointed at them rudely, Thoth, on the other hand looks pissed off, being called an old looking guy wasn't very pleasant after all. Who wouldn't be pissed off?

"They will be you teachers. Thoth, being the Egyptian god of knowledge, while Minerva, on the other hand was sent by Jupiter upon recommendation which I have gladly accepted." Zeus told Diana who simply huffed.

"Now, that is all, you can go to your dorms now, it is getting late." He instructed. "Oh, before I forget..." Zeus smirked as he waved his hand over in the air. The gods and goddesses were surprised at his action as bracelets, anklets, earrings, choker appeared out of nowhere.

"This, again." Loki hissed, holding the choker he has around his neck; it was the very same one he had last time, Apollon was holding his right hand, seeing the peridot ring once again, Hades holding the skull necklace, Dionysus touched the earring on his left ear, same to Balder except his was on his right ear, Tsukito looks at the amethyst bracelet he now wears, Takeru looks down and sees the anklet he once had, and Thor, felt the armband beneath his uniform return once again.

"What the hell?!" Diana yelled as an anklet appeared on her.

"Wh-What's this?" Yin looked at the golden bracelet around her wrist.

"I can't take it off!" Flora exclaimed, attempting to remove the sapphire ring around her finger.

"Me either!" Fauna cried, also attempting to remove the choker around her neck.

"It looks stupid." Maku bluntly said as she held the peridot necklace.

"I can't see what it looks like..." Xihe muttered while feeling the sun-shaped earring she now had at her right ear.

"It's pretty..." Venus stated, smiling sweetly as she saw the bracelet that had a pink-heart shaped gem attached to it. _It's like love at first sight_ she thought.

"I swear that I'll kill you, Zeus!" Diana's voice echoed in the room as she shouted and in a matter of seconds, she seemingly summoned a golden bow and an arrow. "I don't care if I get punishment for this anymore but you're taling it too far! First, transporting us here, then forcng us to attend school and now, this?! I can't stand you anymore, old fart!"

Diana was about to release her arrow that she pointed to Zeus but to her surprise, the golden bow and arrow shattered into pieces.

"What happened?" Venus' eyes widened. "Her bow and arrow shattered..." Flora and Fauna said in unison. Almost every goddess in the room were in a state of shock. _Almost every goddess..._

"It's because of the limiters you're wearing. You can't use your powers inside here while you're attending this school, not until you graduate." Minerva stated which shocked the goddesses (since the gods already know this fact) "You can't do that! That's mean!" Flora cried out to Zeus who just ignored her.

"This is so unfair..." Diana mumbled.

"You will be all attending this school until graduation. And Kusanagi Yui, if one fails, even if one fails, you won't be able to go back to your home." Zeus bellowed and then left.

"Fairy-san, are you okay?" Apollon asked Yui who was shocked from what Zeus just said. It was just like _that_ time. The sword, the gods/goddesses, the school, limiters... Almost everything was the same. _Almost._

"Ha! As if I'm going to attend this wretched school!" Diana shouted as she stomped out of the room. "Diana, wait! Diana!" Flora and Fauna ran after her, leaving Venus behind. "You can go to your dorms now. We'll be meeting you there." Minerva instructed and left with Thoth.

"You're pretty! Are you a goddess too, Yui?! What mythology are you from?!" Xihe, the goddess of sun from the Chinese mythology exclaimed as she hugged Yui tightly who seemed to turn into a bluish-purplish color from lack of air.

"Fairy-san, hold on!" Apollon panicked, the other gods, specifically Takeru and Thor separated Xihe from Yui. "Hello!" She said to them, not minding that the two gods were grasping her and Takeru looking at her like she was some sort of pest.

"Sorry for Xihe's behavior, she's been like this ever since we were kids." Yin explained, snatching Xihe from the other two gods in front of her. "I-It's okay, Yin-san." Yui chuckled. "This is stupid, everyone's stupid." Maku, the raven haired goddess bluntly stated, catching everyone's attention, making a certain god piss off; Takeru. As Takeru was about to say something, Yin butted in.

"Ahahaha, she didn't mean it that way, Maku here is just startled by the events..." Yin laughed nervously as she hid her friend behind her while whispering 'You idiot, don't leave a bad first impression like that goddess named Diana!' to Maku.

"We should go to our dorms now." Venus cut in as she smiled. "I agree." Tsukito plainly said. And everyone quietly left the room and walked out...


	4. Chapter 3 - Sharing Rooms

_Previously:_  
 _Zeus summoned everyone, the gods and goddesses along with Yui, explaining to them why they were brought here while at the same time stripping the gods and goddesses from their freedom by putting limiters on them. Afterwards, they were all asked to go to their dorms by none other than their soon-to-be teachers, Thoth and the Minerva goddess, Minerva._

Yui walked beside Apollon, he was happily chatting with her about the things he has done when he was back in his own realm, following them behind were Balder, Loki, and Thor walking side by side, Loki was the only one talking between the three, behind them were Takeru and Xihe, Xihe practically annoying Takeru (well, in Takeru's point of view, in reality, she's just talking to him about random stuff) and the last group behind them were Tsukito, Maku, Yin, and Venus who were all just quiet, making Yin really uncomfortable with the atmosphere they had. _Awkward._

Just then, the olive green eyed woman, Venus, spoke while smiling sweetly, "I can't believe this is actually possible, but it's really nice. The school looks very good."

"I agree, but then again, we're talking about Zeus here who made the school. Zeus, the ruler of the Greek gods. Nothing much is impossible to him, I guess." Yin scratched her head as she talked about the said Greek god.

"I guess the same can be said from the rulers of the Roman gods, Jupiter. He is like Zeus, if you ask me." Venus chuckled, reminiscing things about the said Roman god.

"You should have arrived here ten minutes ago." A stern and cold woman's voice spoke, making everyone stop walking; they have arrived at the dorms, but to their dismay, there was one god and one goddess who were waiting for them; both seemingly looking impatient and strict.

Behind them were the godesses who left first: Diana, Flora, and Fauna who were all just standing there next to each other. Diana's arms were crossed, seeing the others arrived, she sighs and rolls her eyes while the other two goddesses smiled and waved at them.

"Minerva, you don't need to be so... Serious... Strict, to be exact." Venus pointed out to the said woman who just glared at her, making Venus glare back at her.

Thoth on the other hand, let out a sigh as he watched the two Roman godesses glare daggers at each other, the only thing different was that the gray-haired goddess wasn't smiling sweetly like the other but was rather smirking.

He cleared his throat, making Minerva's eyes widen as she directed her eyes towards him, realizing what she was supposed to do, she immediately regained her earlier composure.

"Um, unlike last time, there were a few changes in dormitories..." Minerva began explaining.

"In each room, there would be two people sharing. Of course, males and females are separated. Thoth will be the one to tell you who you will be sharing rooms with." She continued and ended her explanation wherein Thoth comes in, reading a list of names and rooms.

"Apollon and Hades, Room 1."

"Tsukito and Takeru, Room 2"

"Balder and Loki, Room 3"

"Dionysus and Thor, Room 4"

"Diana and Venus, Room 5"

"Fauna and Flora, Room 6"

"Yinlong and Xihe, Room 7"

"And last but not the least, Yui and Maku, Room 8"

Yui's eyes widened. She'll be sharing a room with Maku? She looked at her new room mate who was looking at her already. Maku, as far as Yui knows, is a goddess of longevity who has raven hair tied in Chinese buns on either side of her head and has charcoal eyes that were cold and doesn't seem to wear any emotions and she also does not wear the school's blazer which was bothering her even if the other gods wear their uniforms in their own way or have a different design from the other.

In Yui's point of view, Maku doesn't say anything that much, but if she does say something, the word 'stupid' was always used. Maku also seems like an unapproachable and cold person.

"Fairy-san, are you okay, you're spacing out." Apollon commented, looking closely at her, making Yui snap out of her thoughts. As soon as she realized that Apollon's face was close to her, only a few inches away, she felt her face heat up and she backed away, "Yeah, I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

Apollon sighed in relief and smiled, "I was worried there for a moment, thank goodness you're all right." At this comment, Yui felt her face heat up more, Apollon was worried... For her? And then she felt her face cooled down as another thought came inside her head. Of course he's worried, she's his _friend_. Yep, _friend_. That's all she is to him.

"Kusanagi Yui, you will be fixing the Opening Ceremony for this year. I'm hoping that everyone will cooperate, after all, that's the first step to be able to get the gods/goddesses understand bonds more." Minerva explained once again and she began leaving.

"You can go to your rooms now, the Opening Ceremony would be held after tomorrow. Because, you will all be preparing for the ceremony tomorrow." Thoth glanced at all of them and followed Minerva leaving.

As soon as the demon god duo left, or at least that's what Diana just called them when they were out of sight, Dionysus and Thor went to their respective rooms.

"Why the heck do I have to share a room with this weirdo?!" Diana shouted, pointing rudely at her new roommate, Venus . "Shouting as always, ne, Diana?" Venus smiled teasingly at her, making the blinde goddess huff and stomped off inside their room, Venus following her.

"See you tomorrow, Koneko-chan~" Loki mischievously smiled while winking at Yui. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Yui." Balder smiled at her, turning around and then tripped all of a sudden.

"A-Are you okay?" Flora asked, helping him stand up. "I'm fine, Flora. It happens all the time anyway." Balder explained looking away from her, embarassed about it. "Eh? You should be more careful then." Fauna, Flora's _twin_ said with a concerned look on her face.

"Balder, we should get going." Loki muttered, grabbing Balder and walking away towards their room. "We should get going too, Flora." Fauna murmured, a bit irritated by Loki's behavior and then Flora stood up and got to their room along with Fauna.

"Ne, ne, Tsukito, are you and Takeru really brothers? You two don't look alike! And your personality is _totally_ different from his!" Xihe asked the Japanese god of the moon, and at the same time irritating Takeru.

"L-Let's get going, Xi-Xihe, I bet Tsukito's reaaaaally tired after to all what happened today, let give him some rest, okay?" Yin nervously said; she noticed that there was already a vein popping out of Takeru's, making her _really_ nervous. She knew that the god of seas and storms of the Japanese mythology isn't someone you should mess with after all.

"But, Yin, Tsukito still hasn't ans-" before the Chinese sun goddess could finish her sentence, her fellow Chinese goddess literally dragged her to their room and shut the door close. Takeru then did the same with Tsukito, the only difference was that he didn't drag his older brother, he respects him so much, he just can't do that.

"Fairy-san, good night." Apollon waved at her, Hades, on the other hand smiled at her and bowed a little. "Good night, Hades-san, A-Apollon-san." Yui greeted them good night, and was facepalming in her mind. Did she just stuttered when she said Apollon's name? She shook her head as she saw the blonde male close the door to their room.

"We should sleep too, Maku-san... Maku-san?" She looked to her right where Maku was originally standing, but sadly, Maku wasn't there anymore. 'Maybe she went inside already' Yui thought.

And just like what she thought, the Chinese godess was already in their room, lying on the bed that was near the window. There were two beds, thankfully. One was close to the window and the other was at the opposite side of it.

"Kutanagi!" A familiar voice called her name, she looked down, seeing her yellow friend. "Melissa!" Yui exclaimed happily while hugging her.

"Kutanagi, who is she, she ignored me when I tried talking to her!" Melissa pointed at Maku who stared at the two of them blankly.

"Oh, she's Maku-san, Chinese godess of longevity." Yui told Melissa while gently placing her at a small table that was set near her bed. "Aaaahhh..." was all Melissa could say.

"That doll looks stupid." Maku bluntly said. "WHAT?!" Melissa shouted.

"I said... That doll looks STUPID" Maku repeated, emphasizing the word stupid.

"I'll definitely get you for that!" Melissa yelled as she jumped off the table, in the process, Yui catched her. "Kutanagi, let go of me!" Melissa shouted, trying to get away from her grip.

"Uh, Melissa, I don't think Maku-san really means it." Yui whispered. Melissa, who trusts Yui with all her heart just nodded, and Yui lets her go.

"Kusanagi Yui, right?" Maku suddenly spoke directly at Yui.

"Yes?" Yui looked at her in surprised.

"Do you like Apollon, Greek god of the sun?" Maku asked right off the bat, surprising Yui even more, she just stood there, her face red and her throat beginning to dry from nervousness. Was it really obvious or was she just hearing things?

"Do you like Apollon, Greek god of the son, Kusanagi Yui? Answer me." Maku asked once again, this time in a much more commanding voice.

"I..."


	5. Chapter 4 - Unexpected

_Previously:_  
 _When Yui and the others reached their dorms, there was a bit of change in rooms, each person would have a partner to share with and to Yui's bad luck, she got paired with Maku, the Chinese god who doesn't seem to portray any emotions at all. Maku and Melissa (who was also in their room) didn't get to a good start, and to Yui's surprise, Maku asked her a very shocking question, mot something she could easily answer._

"Do you like Apollon, Greek god of the sun, Kusanagi Yui?" It was the fourth time Maku repeated her question. Yui can already feel that she's getting really sweaty. It not like someone would ask you such a question everyday, right?

"Maku-san, you must have gotten it wrong, Apollon and I are just friends." Yui nervously said, praying that Maku would just let it slide off, but because of what she said Maku's eyes glinted. "So you do like him." The raven-haired girl murmured, somewhat having an amused voice.

The girl then lied down on her bed. Yui sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it anymore. _Ever._

"Only someone stupid would fall for someone stupid." Maku stated, which made Yui a bit offended.

"Maku-san, Apollon's not stupid! He maybe a bit dense and slow but he's really sweet and caring once you get to know him!" Yui defended. 'What the heck am I doing?' Was all Yui could ask herself. It wasn't like her to be angry at something like that, right? Right? _Wrong._

Maku turned her gaze at Yui, to Yui, the girl showed a hint of surprise but it wasn't there anymore as soon as she saw it. Maybe she's just tired and seeing illusions.

"It was a statement, idiot. I wasn't trying to describe your situation... You're a real idiot, and here I was, thinking your different from the others. How stupid." Maku rolled her eyes at her.

Wait. Maku thought Yui was different from the others? What did she mean by that? Was it just another statement of hers? Yui sighed and moved on to the next topic: the opening ceremony of the school.

"Maku-san, are you going to help with the preparations for the opening ceremony tomorrow?"

Maku turned her back at her. Why is she asking? Is she worried? No... That can't be. Everyone... Yes, everyone... Is the same. But, Yin trusts her, I think? Well Yin is an idiot. Trusting everyone at once, that's stupid.

"I don't care. An opening ceremony sounds stupid." Yui heard Maku's voice. She looked down, why is Maku so cold?

Yui sighed, unsure of how to convince Maku. But she'll convince her in attending classes. Yup, she will convince her. No matter what.

After thinking about what to do for tomorrow's preparation for the opening ceremony, Yui drifted off to sleep.

 _Everyone's stupid..._ A voice keep repeating in her dream. Wait, the voice, it was somewhat familiar. And the voice, it sounded like it was... Crying? That voice... _Maku-san?_

Yui's eyes opened, and she sat up straight, looking outside the window, she could already tell that it was morning.

Her eyes then landed at Maku's bed, she wasn't there anymore. _Maybe she didn't want to help for the preparations?_

And what was that strange imageless dream she just had? What was that? Maku sounded like she was crying. Maybe something happened in her past, resulting in her cold attitued towards others.

Yui stood up, stretching her arms, she took a bath and brushed her teeth and finally dressed up.

Looking at her attire in the mirror, she smiled. After all, it's been a while since she wore this uniform.

She quickly went to the room where the opening ceremony was going to be held. There were already people inside when she came in, all the gods and one goddess.

One goddess... Only one goddess came. This made things more complicated. When she started with the gods, three came, Apollon, Tsukito, and Balder.

Her priority this time were the goddesses and only one came? How come? Yui looked down, most of the goddesses were friendly, only Diana and Maku are the only ones who look problematic. Why?

"Fairy-san, I'm sure they'll come by. Maybe they just overslept or lost their way. Please don't look down." Apollon smiled at her. It was the same smile, the same sweet and charming smile that Apollon always shows her.

"I'm okay, Apollon-san." Yui reassuringly said to him and both of them chuckled.

"Pfft, what is he doing? Does he really think that Yui would fall for just that?" Loki mumbled, talking to the other gods, including the only goddess in the room.

"Tch, they're acting like a couple of some sort." Takeru grumbled.

Dionysus and Thor both don't seem to mind anything at all.

But to Venus' amusement, Balder was just there, staring at the _couple,_ his face void of any emotion, it was the same for Hades and Tsukito.

"Hmmm~ Amusing~" Venus smirked, catching everyone's attention except Yui's and Apollon's since they were busy talking to each other.

"What's amusing?" Loki eyed Venus, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"With the exception of Dionysus and Thor... You guys have an eye for a certain someone, am I right? And that someone... Is inside this very room we're in." Venus said playfully, a sweet smile plastered to her face.

This shocked everyone whom Venus was pointing out. They all looked away immediately, their faces heating up. Even Tsukito, out of all people, Tsukito was the one she thought wouldn't be affected by the situation.

This made Venus much more amused. Much, much more. Just what is Kusanagi to them?

"Hnnn? Why did you guys look away?" Venus asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Takeru angrily said, facing Venus, his face was red.

Venus chuckled, "Oh my, it was just a theory of mine _._ I never expected for it to be real."

Venus then turned her back towards them and faced the direction where Yui and Apollon were.

"Too bad, there's already a winner." She stated, her eyes losing it's shine for a moment.

"You can't be so sure, you don't have powers to foresee things like knowing if Yui and some guy ends up together." Takeru hissed.

"Hnnn... Takeru, Japanese god of the sea and storms... Loki, Norse god of fire... Balder, Norse god of light... Hades, Greek god of the underworld... And Tsukito, Japanese god of the moon... Do you know what goddess I am?" Venus asked, then it hit them. Realization hit them. She is...!

"Venus... Roman goddess of love." Hades stated, lowering his head.

"That's right. I am Venus, Roman goddess of love. I do not need to foresee the future to know if two people will be together. I, as a goddess of love, know everything about things related to love. So give it up, I can see that in Yui's eyes... She already has taken a liking to someone. And I'm sure they will be together. 100% sure." Venus stated proudly, smirking at the gods.

Loki was going to open his mouth to say something but he was interrupted as the double doors bursting open in the room.

Yui's eyes turned away from Apollon as she heard the double doors burst open all of a sudden. Her eyes widened in surprise. Someone other than Venus did came after all. "See, Fairy-san, I told you so." Apollon smiled.

Yui was happy, even if just four out of eight came. It was a relief for her to at least see more than one came. It was really a relief for her...


	6. Chapter 5 - Draw Lots

The double doors opened. There, Maku, Flora, and Fauna stood. Yui was happy. She was happy that at least three more came. But what made her happier and at the same time surprised was the fact that Maku came! She came! She thought she wouldn't come.

"Flora, Fauna... Where's Diana?" Venus asked, approaching the other two Roman goddesses, sounding a bit worried.

"Sorry, Venus, but we can't find Diana..." Fauna said sadly, looking down at her feet.

"But we bumped into Maku on our way here so we dragged her along with us!" Flora smiled happily, putting her arm over Maku's shoulder but Maku slapped it before she was able to.

"Maku-san, you came!" Yui exclaimed happily.

Maku, in return, rolled her eyes at Yui and sighed, "I've got nothing to do so I went over here while being dragged by this idiot, stupid. I don't even have any idea why am here to help you do something stupid for this stupid school."

Yui smiled, at least Maku was here to help and was being herself. It's more than enough.

"Waaaah~ All the gods are here!" Flora's eyes shined in excitement, clasping her hands and looking at the males in the room.

"But not all the goddesses came." Fauna lowered her head once again, noticing that a lot of goddesses were missing in action.

Yui observed the _twins._ " _Fauna-san and Flora-san looked really alike, the only thing that can be distinguished different from the two was Fauna-san wears a headband with fluffy cat ears and has a pair of somewhat sharp canine teeth_?"

"Where are Xihe and Yin, Maku?" Venus asked, noticing that the two Chinese goddesses were missing.

Again, Maku rolled her charcoal-colored eyes while fixing one of her buns. "I don't know, I don't care about those two stupid people. They're stupid. All of you are stupid."

"Ehhh?! That's rude, Maku! You keep on calling people stupid! Am not stupid! And Yui-san isn't stupid also! No one's stupid!" Flora cried, Maku just rolled her eyes again and muttered something.

"We should start now." Tsukito said out of nowhere, the others nodded, except for a certain raven haired goddess; Maku who seemed to glare at Tsukito.

"Let's divide the chores by pairs!" Flora suggested, jumping up and down.

"Yeah! It would be a lot more fun if we do that!" Fauna happily grinned, mirroring Flora's actions.

"That's a good idea." Dionysus agreed.

Everyone looked at each other and there was suddenly a change of atmosphere in the room.

The gods _obviously_ wanted to pair up with Yui, and it wasn't a good thing.

"So, who will pair up with who?" Fauna asked as she stopped jumping, she was the only one who didn't notice the atmosphere changed and was oblivious to what was happening.

Venus quietly thinks. _E_ _verything would end up a disaster if one of the gods speak before I do. I say something... Something... But what?! No words are coming out of my mouth._

She looked around, panicking at what's going to happen if one of the gods say something about pairing up with Yui. Her eyes widened as she spotted Tsukito who was holding a notebook and a pen. _That's it!_

She grabbed it without hesitation or permission from Tsukito, surprising the others and then she peeled one piece of paper from the notebook.

"Oi! That's my older brother's notebook!" Takeru angrily pointed at the said object.

"I know." Venus close-eyed smiled at him, making him more angry.

"What are you doing, Venus?" Flora asked.

"I'll write the names of everyone and then I'll fold the papers. After folding them, I'll put it in a small jar and then we draw lots by getting two papers at the same time. The names of the people in the papers would be the pairs!" Venus explained happily.

"Waaah~ You're so smart! That way, it would be fair!" Flora awed.

"Sheesh. That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard." Maku butted in, rolling her eyes.

"Really? I think it's interesting." Loki said, twirling strands of his hair.

Venus wrote all their names and folded it one by one.

"Here." Fauna offered a small cardboard box. Venus took the box and shoved all the papers with their names on it in it.

"I found it behind the stage." The girl explained happily while chanting.

"Let me draw! Let me draw! I want to be the one to draw!" Flora jumped up and down as the goddess of love shakes the box with their names on it.

Venus sighed and handed Flora the box, the other goddess immediately got two folded papers inside and opened it.

"Wah~ Takeru and I are partners!" She exclaimed happily.

"What? You're joking me!" Takeru angrily exclaimed and snatched the pieces of paper which had their names on it.

"See? See? Am not joking you." Flora told him.

"We should draw lots again!" Takeru shouted.

"Takeru, it would be unfair if we draw lots again." Loki teasingly smiled at him, taunting the other god.

Meanwhile, while the two other gods were having an 'argument', Maku quietly got two papers from the box and she unfolded it and read, "Apollon, Yui."

The room suddenly got quiet, Apollon earned glares from the other gods (with the exception of Thor and Dionysus who just looked up at him)

Venus who knew the change of atmosphere all too well got another pair of papers from the box, and read it, "Fauna, Balder"

The two mentioned looked at each other and smiled, although Balder's smile seems faker than Fauna's which thankfully, the goddess didn't notice thanks to her obliviousness.

Venus once again got another pair of papers and her eyes widened as she read the names on it, "Maku, Tsukito"

Takeru and Flora's personalities don't mix that well, but that's another story. Tsukito and Maku? With Venus guessing, she would think that these two would be the quietest pair among all, with Tsukito who's personality just being obedient and all and someone who doesn't talk that much and Maku who seems distant and cold, and rude to other people. It just isn't the right chemistry, right?

Venus sighed, clearing her thoughts, her name that was written in the paper was probably still inside the box. She inhaled deeply and got another pair of papers and opened it, she began reading and reading the names over and over again, making the others look at her in curiosity.

"Can we draw lots again?" She asked in an almost quiet voice that nobody else heard except for Loki, who was at that moment, beside her.

"What's the matter, Venus?" Fauna asked, tilting her head at the side. Flora grabbed the two pieces of paper that the goddess of love was holding and read the names written on it aloud, "Venus and... Loki!"

Venus at the moment was kneeling on the ground. "Oh, Jupiter, please take me now. I would rather have another draw than pairing up with that... that... that worthless Norse god."

"Oh come on, look on the brighter side, at least you have a fun god to be with!" Loki grinned, showing his teeth and closing his eyes.

Venus then got up and gained composure, giving Loki her classic and scary closed-eyed smile, "Well, I wonder if there really is a brighter side when getting paired up with a worthless Norse god?"

The Roman goddess and the Norse god then began staring at each other, the two of them showing their own signature smiles to each other.

While the two were having a staring contest, Tsukito picked up the box that was left on the floor when Venus kneeled down earlier. There were three more pieces of paper.

"Wah~ There's 13 of us here so there's going to be 5 pairs and then one trio~" Flora said, rather amused and she opened the pieces of paper left.

"Hades, Dionysus, Thor." She read the last gods' names.

"All right! Let's start! Ne, Fairy-san?" Apollon happily announced, looking at Yui, in return the purple-headed girl nodded.

And from there, they all worked in pairs (with one group of three) and they finished it just in time.

 **A/N: All riiight! I know I've said I'll be back around March and lol it's already April, sorry guys T^T But I had a lot of things to do in school, especially the clearance thingie (so that I can enroll in my school for the next school year) XD Anyway, enough of that! Sorry for the wait! Well as a reminder to you, dear readers [SLOW UPDATES] You have been warned!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Opening Entrance Ceremony

The next day arrived, the day of the Opening ceremony. All the gods including Yui were all waiting in the hall for the others to arrive. "What's taking them so long?" Takeru asked irritated by the fact that the Opening ceremony is only ten minutes away and only one goddess was with them.

Again, Yui was feeling worried, although Venus told her that she would come with Flora and Fauna, she was still worried. What if Venus would be the only one who will come? That would make things seem like she didn't had any progress at all and is having a not-so-good start once again.

Not only that, but when she woke up, she couldn't find Maku anywhere. It was as if like Maku wasn't planning to attend the Opening ceremony, even though she helped in preparing for it, then again, she said that she only did it only because she had nothing anything else to do in particular.

Noticing Yui's worried expression, Apollon smiled at her, "Don't worry, Fairy-san, Venu-Venu said she would go with Flo-Flo and Fau-Fau, right?" He assured her. "I know that but… I just feel uneasy, that's all." Yui explained. Meanwhile, the other gods except Dionysus and Thor were unconsciously glaring at the _"couple"._

Just then, Minerva walked up to them, her heels clicking at each step she made. Her eyes scanned each person in the hall and then ended at Yui, she sighed. "You were able to get four goddesses to fix for the Opening ceremony yet none of them was able to arrive to attend for the Opening ceremony itself?" Minerva narrowed her eyes at Yui.

"Yare yare, Minerva, don't jump into conclusions, we just arrived late, and that's all." Venus' voice suddenly cut in and everyone looked at her, seeing her with her usual closed eyed smile. "Yeah, Minerva! We're just a little late!" Flora exclaimed from behind with Fauna nodding in agreement.

"Oh, it's you, _Venus_." Minerva spat, a hint of hatred as she mentioned the goddess of love's name. "Where's Diana, aren't you two roommates?" She asked, raising a brow at Venus. At this point, Venus opened her eyes and her smile dropped. "I haven't seen her when I woke up this morning and it was the same as yesterday."

Minerva sighs, "That girl… She really is troublesome… Well, everyone!" she clapped her hands, "Off to the room you go, the Opening ceremony will begin any minute now. We would start with or without the other goddesses namely Diana, Yin and Xihe."

"WAAAAAIT!" A shout echoed in the halls, and there at the end, Yin was running with her scarf at her hand. "Wait for me! Wait for me!" Yin continued shouting while running, once she stopped in front of the group, she was panting and sweating. _Being a human is troublesome_ , she thought as she wiped the sweat off of her.

"I'm sorry am late, everyone. I was looking for Xihe but I couldn't find her at all." Yin bowed repeatedly but was suddenly karate chopped on the head by none other than Minerva, the so-called demon goddess. "Ouch!" Yin exclaimed as she held the spot where she was hit.

"No running in the hallways and arriving late is also a no."

"But the Opening ceremony is just about to start… Am not late yet…"

"No petty excuses, students are expected to arrive earlier than that."

 _She really is a demon_. The others in the hall sweatdropped as they watched Minerva scold Yin.

"Minerva, stop wasting your time with this, the Opening ceremony needs to start now." Thoth, appearing out of nowhere stepped in.

"T-Thoth?!" Minerva looked at him, startled and then looks away, not letting the others see her face suddenly turning red. Sure it was pretty early for her to have feelings for Thoth but she couldn't help but have a crush on him despite denying it herself as a prideful Roman goddess. He was knowledgeable, yes, but something about him keeps her attracted to him. Even for her, it was weird since it's her first time to feel like this towards someone.

After regaining her composure, everyone went inside and got to their places. And from there, the Opening ceremony started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~w ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Opening ceremony will now begin. And for starters, I will read the new students' name and after that, Thoth will read the names of the ones who graduated from last time…" Minerva announced as the opening ceremony for the school began.

Yui looked around her; all the gods were present, making her smile, after all, some of them weren't able to attend the last Opening ceremony of the school so this must be a new experience to them. But in contrast to that, there were three goddesses missing.

Apollon noticed Yui looking around and suddenly having a sad look on her face that replaced her happy one. He smiled to himself, although in reality, he was worried for her, he knew the reason behind that sad look; the absent goddesses. "Fairy-san, don't worry." He said, catching Yui's attention and at this moment, Yui looked at him with surprise and then looking away as Minerva got their attentions once more.

Minerva looked at the paper she was holding and began reading the goddesses' names.

"Diana Lucina." She read Diana's name along with the last name Yui gave to the said goddess.

"Absent." In a part of the school, Diana was there, her brows furrowed with her arms crossed.

"Venus Cloacina, Fauna Fenta, Flora Hortus."

"All here." Venus replied for the three of them.

"Yinlong Yu." Minerva read

"Here." Yin happily exclaimed though there was a lace of nervousness behind her voice.

"Maku Xiandan and Xihe Taiyang" Minerva read the last names on the list, looking at the two empty chairs next to Yin.

"Both are absent." Yin replied, looking away. In another part of the school, there was Xihe, playing with flowers and butterflies and right across her was an emotionless Maku, sitting underneath a tree.

Afterwards, Thoth read the names of the gods including Yui's which all of them answered that they were present.

"The student representative will now state the pledge." Minerva announced.

"Apollon Agana Belea to the front." Thoth called the student representative who was none other than Apollon once again.

Apollon stood up from his seat and went up stage, once again, facing front to front with his father, Zeus. Yui smiled, it was the Roman goddesses with the exception of Minerva and Diana who chose to make Apollon to be representative due to the fact that he had experience with this.

The first person who was chosen to be representative was Venus, which was Yui's decision, thinking that the other goddesses would be curious to what a fellow goddess would say during the pledge she will say. But to her dismay, Venus politely declined, telling her that she isn't suited for such things and after that, they ended up with the Roman goddesses' choice which was Apollon, which he was just okay with.

"I hereby swear, we the students enter this academy today. I am shocked that this has happened once again. I am truly shocked. Brought to this place once again with my friends, and some goddesses, I don't know what will happen. However, there must be a reason for all of this, just like the last time. Once again, over the next year, not as gods nor as goddesses, but as humans, we will study everything we need to know about humanity and bonds. And with that, I promise that we will all follow the academy's will and graduate. Representative of all students, Apollon Agana Belea. Let's do our best everyone!" Apollon raised his fist high in the air with a smile on his face and the students clapped.

And with that, the opening ceremony ended, Apollon stepped down from the stage and went straight to Yui and his friends.

Meanwhile, behind the curtains, the teachers, Minerva and Thoth were standing as Zeus got close to them. "So, this is it, huh?" Minerva looked over to where the gods and goddesses were along with Yui, her face showing concern.

"This is for the future. The future for all realms, the future for humans, the future for those gods and goddesses." Zeus stated. Thoth just stood there, silently observing the two talk.

"But isn't this too cruel? Bringing the gods and goddesses here along with a female human here by force? Against their own will? Isn't there any other way to solve this problem?" Minerva questioned, making Zeus frown upon her.

"Minerva, goddess of wisdom, daughter of Jupiter and Juno, king and queen of Roman gods, it seems that Juno was wrong to send you here. I just took you in since he recommended you, and I expected highly of you but you disappointed me. In here, I am in a higher position than you. I'm the rules. You have no right to question my decisions." Zeus stated coldly.

Minerva stood there, quiet. He was right. Jupiter only sent her upon recommendation, and so that Zeus wasn't rude, he accepted it, and here she was, failing the Greek god's expectations. _This is unfair. Cruel, and unfair._

 **A/N: Hi Guys w)/ well long time no update lol well this is a slow fanfic afterall. I actually lost my notebook where the plot is lol so it took me more time to write this xD But eventually, I found it and I had to rewrite this like 2 times so that it would fit the whole story xD anyway, that's that. [SLOW UPDATES] You have been warned Till then... -Ruru Out!**


	8. Chapter 7 - After the ceremony

"I wonder why Maku didn't go to the entrance ceremony…" Venus wondered aloud a hint of worry in her voice as she and the others were walking down the halls back to their rooms, which caught Yui's attention. _I wonder why, too, Venus-san._ Yui thought, sighing. "Well, no one knows what goes inside Maku's head." Flora commented and Fauna nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well?" Apollon suggested a reason why Maku was gone. "She seems to be the type who doesn't care much." Tsukito all of a sudden spoke. "Maybe it's because of me… I must be causing her misery." Hades said, looking down at his own two hands. "I-I don't think that's the reason." Yin sweatdropped.

"Don't you know anything, Yin?" Balder asked the Chinese goddess. "I-I'm not really that close with Maku… So I have no idea where she would be and what she is doing if she were here…" Yin admitted, scratching the back of her head as she chuckled nervously.

"Eh? Maku-Maku and Yin-Yin are not close?!" Apollon looked surprised as he heard Yin. "Oh, to be honest, I just really knew Ma-" Before Yin could continue any further, she was cut off by someone shouting in the school's gardens.

"What did you say, you f*cking Chinese b*tch goddess?!"

"I said you look stupid and is actually stupid."

"Isn't that…" Fauna trailed off, "Diana and Maku's voice?" Flora continued for her twin. The gods and goddesses including Yui got to the garden and there, they saw an angry Diana who was gritting her teeth and right across was Maku who was standing with her face devoid of any emotion. And beside Maku was a smiling Xihe.

"X-Xihe, what's happening here?!" Yin shouted, catching the three goddesses' attentions.

"Waaaaah! Everyone's here! Look, look! Maku and Diana are fighting!" Xihe excitedly said as she pointed to the duo she mentioned while hopping towards the group. "Xihe-san, I don't think that's a thing that you should be excited…" Yui stated.

"Eh? Why not? Watching Maku pissing off Diana is fun!" Xihe exclaimed while clapping her hands. _"She's crazy"_ was what the all the people in the group thought as they watched Xihe's reaction… Except for a certain Norse god… "Well watching two goddesses in a cat fight is indeed interesting" Loki smirked.

"What the f*ck are you saying?! This isn't a f*cking cat fight!" Diana hissed, swearing a lot.

"Please refrain from saying such things Loki, Norse god of fire, this isn't anything like this, if you so think so, you are pretty much stupid, but even so, you really are stupid." Maku glared.

"What did you say?" Loki glared back at Maku.

"This is why I'm so f*cking pissed off." Diana gritted her teeth once more as she raised her fist.

"Bring it on; you're nothing but a stupid Roman goddess." Maku taunted Diana, making her girt her teeth more.

"Wah this is gonna be exciting!" Xihe exclaimed, jumping up and down in the air.

"Stop it, everyone! Fighting won't lead us to anywhere!" Yui yelled.

"Fairy-san's right! Dia-Dia, Loki-Loki, Maku-Maku, please stop now." Apollon stepped in with Yui.

"Tsk, fine, you're not even worth it." Diana stated and went off to who knows where.

"Diana, wait!" Flora and Fauna ran to where Diana headed, Venus sighed.

"Hmmm… No fun at all…" Xihe sadly said. "What do you mean, Xihe? Are you crazy? There's nothing fun in seeing people fight!" Yin scolded the Chinese sun goddess, gripping the scarf on her neck rather tightly. And at that, Maku also began walking out of the scene when Yui stopped her in her tracks.

"What is it, stupid?" Her monotone voice asked. "Maku-san, why didn't you go to the Opening ceremony?" Yui asked, expecting for an acceptable reason, but what the Chinese said made her shocked and sad. "I have no reason to. All this going to school thing is stupid." Maku replied and Yui's grip loosens as the goddess walked out; leaving Yui's hand hanging in the air.

The gods looked troubled at this, along with the Chinese goddess, Yin and Roman goddess, Venus left in the scene. ' _This must be really hard for Yui, after all, we're all just in the same boat'_ Venus thought as she looked at Yui.

"Eh, this is boring~" Xihe pouted. "X-Xihe, what are you talking about?" Yin stuttered. "There's nothing fun here in school. I heard that classes were boring~ School's boring~" Xihe sing sang and skipped as she left. "W-Wait, Xihe, you're not going to attend classes tomorrow?!" Yin yelled loud enough for the leaving Xihe to hear. "Nuh-uh, even Maku's not going to attend." Xihe giggled and was soon out of sight.

"The goddesses are troublesome!" Loki exclaimed. "You're right, Loki…" Balder agreed, frowning. "Was it this hard with us back then?" Takeru worriedly asked, though he was clearly irritated. "Probably…" Hades said, sounding rather troubled. "We were really troublesome back then." Dionysus chuckled.

"I'm really sorry that my fellow Chinese goddesses are acting like this!" Yin bowed to them, making them sweatdrop at her reaction. "A-Ano, Yin-san, you don't need to apologize…" Yui explained to Yin as she lightly tapped the goddess' shoulder. "R-Right…" Yin laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"What are we going to do about this? It seems that three of the goddesses won't be attending classes." Thor asked, stating the facts. "Who knows?" Loki said, sighing afterwards. It was pretty hard to convince the goddesses, most of them were like constantly changing their minds or at least that's what looks like in Yui's point of view.

And with that, the gods and the two other goddesses got back to their rooms including Yui, hoping that the next day where their classes will start will just turn out fine even though it was clear that four goddesses weren't going to attend.

 **A/N: So I updated... Well, I know this is shorter compared to the other chapters, it's actually because I don't know what am supposed to do xD I mean I needed this to happen in the story for the next part but when I wrote it, it came out short so well, that's that... And again... [SLOW UPDATES!] You have been warned!**


End file.
